List of dead characters
This is a list of all characters and their deadness attributes as of the most recent update. It should be noted that, in Problem Sleuth and Homestuck, death is generally not the final word. For Problem Sleuth characters, permanent death occurs only after the door to the afterlife has been wedged closed. In Homestuck, no afterlife has been shown to exist for characters who are not Sburb players, so they are presumably doomed to permanent death; however, for players, permanent existence failure is only possible through "double death" if the dream bubble containing their ghost is destroyed. Confirmed deaths Pre-scratch Earth and Sburb session *Dad – Killed by Jack Noir *Mom – Killed by Jack Noir *Bro – Killed by Jack Noir *Grandpa – Shot with a bullet from a pistol held by Jade, which was relocated mid-shot by Becquerel, who was under the influence of Tavros *Halley – Cause of death unknown, stuffed corpse seen next to that of Dream Jade '' *Aimless Renegade – ''Killed by Jack Noir *Windswept Questant – Killed by Jack Noir *Writ Keeper – Killed by Jack Noir *B1 Black Queen – Deringed by Jack Noir *B1 Black King – Decapitated by Jack Noir *B1 Hegemonic Brute – Decapitated by Parcel Mistress *B1 Courtyard Droll – Killed by Jack Noir *B1 Draconian Dignitary – Killed after encountering Rose and Dave *B1 Maplehoof – Killed when Dave's meteor impacted *B1 Colonel Sassacre – Shot by a pistol held by young Grandpa *Terry Kiser/Liv Tyler – Died in the explosion of the Tumor. Why couldn't they put the bunny back in the box? *Butterfly – Blown up by Grandpa *Frohike – Eaten by a monster, too good for this rotten dark nightmare of a world. Post-scratch Earth and Sburb session *Poppop – Presumably killed by the meteor that brought Jane to Earth *Mom – Killed by the Condesce *Bro – Killed by the Condesce *Grandma – Impaled by the Condesce during Jake's early childhood and died bleeding *Brobot – Exploded after ripping out his own heart *Guy Fieri – Killed by Mom *Insane Clown Posse – Killed by Bro *B2 Hegemonic Brute – also Decapitated, this time by Dirk's dream self *Fefetasprite – Dear, sweet, precious fefetasploded (self-destructed), re-killing Feferi and Nepeta *God Cat - Prototyped into Tavrosprite but failed to overwrite Tavros' persona Post-scratch Alternia and Sgrub session *Aradiabot – Exploded when Aradia ascended *Tavros – Impaled with his own lance by Vriska and received a "DEAD." tag . Pre-retcon, he was temporarily revived as a part of Tavrisprite, only to explode. Revived in post-retcon timeline as past of GcaTavrosprite. *Gamzee – Killed during the events of Caliborn's Masterpiece, seemingly sliced in half. Half of corpse is absorbed into Lil Cal, merging souls with Caliborn and Arquius. *Eridan – Killed by Kanaya via means of bisection '' ''and received a "DEAD." tag . Revived as Erisolsprite prior to retcon. Following the events of the retcon, he remains deceased. *Feferi – killed by Eridan's wand and received a "DEAD." tag , revived as half of Fefetasprite, but later self destructed. *Trolls' ancestors (except for Her Imperious Condescension) – various causes of death, some unknown *Trolls' Lusii – Various causes of death prior to the trolls' entry; revived as the trolls' sprites (except for Aradia's), but all died again eventually *A2 Black King – Killed by the trolls * – Aggrieved by Hussie; died by transforming into * – Shot by Spades Slick and killed, destroying the A2 universe *Hearts Boxcars – Initially was thought dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into, but seen in a later flash, still stuck in the horse calendar '' clocked him into. It's unclear if this is reliable or just an easter egg'' *Clubs Deuce – Dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Diamonds Droog – Dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Bilious Slick – Destroyed by Bec Noir's Red Miles attack, along with everyone in (eventually all iterations of) the B universe *Trolls' Denizens - Some, such as Karkat's, Kanaya's and Vriska's, killed by their player during the session; any that survived would have been killed when Bec Noir destroyed all the A2 session planets Pre-scratch Sgrub session All twelve of the pre-scratch trolls were blown up by Meenah in order to continue existing after the scratch. As such, all of them were introduced as already dead. *Damara *Rufioh – Nearly killed by Damara, but saved by Horuss giving him a robot body. Body recovered by dying and being replaced by his dream self. Killed again in Meenah's explosion. *Mituna *Kankri *Meulin *Porrim *Latula *Aranea – Reached the god tiers at some point. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain *Horuss – Implied to have been killed by Damara at some point. Revived somehow before being killed in Meenah's explosion. *Kurloz *Cronus *Meenah – Killed by Damara, then ascended. It's possible blowing herself up to save everyone would have been a heroic death anyway. Epilogues *Wayward Vagabond – Died before the start of the epilogues. *Pre-Earth C Rose – Died a heroic death after getting killed by Lord English. * – Pushed into the black hole by Davepeta. *John (Meat) – Died from Lord English's poison. *Dirk (Candy) – Died from suicide. *Gamzee (Candy) – Killed by Vriska. Other *Hussiebot – Decapitated by *Andrew Hussie – Riddled with bullets by . *MSPA Reader – Implied suicide *Canon fan trolls – Destroyed along with their planet, and its troll population, by Calliope and Caliborn's father . *Bogus Roxy – Killed in a by John. *Bogus Dave Alpha Male – Killed by John *Bogus Davepetasprite^2 – Killed off by Caliborn, while sashaying into the sexual picture to spoil Alpha Male and KrabKrab's *Bogus Terezi – Killed off by Caliborn, while attempting to horn in on Alpha Male and KrabKrab's *Bogus Vriska – by Caliborn, because "she actually thought she was going to be relevant to the story." Dream selves *Dream Jake – Killed by Courtyard Droll exploiting his peanut allergy *All the trolls' dream selves apart from Vriska's, Aradia's, and one of Sollux's – Killed by Bec Noir during his rampage in the trolls' session; Aradia ascended as a result. Vriska's dream self had already ascended and replaced her waking self. Sollux's Prospitian dream self was killed, but his Dersite dream self had already replaced his waking self. Gamzee's dream self had been the subject of speculation, but his may confirm that he does not have a separate living dream self. **Dream Tavros – Sliced in half, presumably by Bec Noir and while awake **Dream Nepeta – Stabbed by Bec Noir three times, and died from the ensuing blast of First Guardian power he let loose on Derse ***Dream Nepeta (possibly the Alpha timeline one, possibly not) was later double-killed by **Dream Kanaya – Burned in the green flames of the destroyed Prospit. Her dream self was apparently asleep at the time **Dream Feferi – While still awake, was sliced in half by Bec Noir *Dream Calliope – Killed by her session's Jack Noir GAME OVER timeline This is the timeline depicted in A6A6I2-A6A6I4. Many deaths take place in the events of . Due to several planetary collisions, it is impossible to be certain who survived. *Rose – Stabbed through the chest by the Condesce. Died of her wounds in Roxy's arms shortly after arriving on LOPAN, judged as a heroic death. Was later revived in the post-retcon timeline as Rosesprite. *Dave – Stabbed by Bec Noir and PM while defending Jade's body. Judged to be a heroic death. *Jade – Purposely crushed beneath the remains of her house and received a "dead." tag , suffering a Just death – the amount of influence Aranea had on the clock's outcome is uncertain *Jane – Impaled by Aranea, judged as a just death *Jake – Killed by Jane and revived, only to later be impaled by Aranea while trying to protect Jane and receive a "DEAD." tag ,'' judged as a heroic death'' *Karkat – Forked in the chest '' ''and received a "DEAD!" tag , then resurrected by a mind-controlled Jane as a demonstration of her god tier powers . Later stabbed by Gamzee and pushed into hot lava *Kanaya – Vaporized by the Condesce *Gamzee – Sawed in half by Kanaya, however no death tag has been shown. Worth noting he did not show up with the other ghosts from this event in the Flash *Terezi – Stabbed self under Aranea's control, pulled out the sword, flew to LOPAN, gave John instructions, drew a forensic chalk outline, keeled over, and received a " " tag '' . *Aranea - ''Temporarily revived by the Ring of Life. Ring removed, neck snapped, and cast into flame by the Condesce. Judged a Just death Retconned timeline This is the timeline created by John's retcons, in which Jade spent the three years on the Prospitian battleship alone. The sleeping Jade and Jane that meet with Calliope in A6A6I4 are from this timeline. *John – Died in an explosion caused by Typheus, as a result of John's Choice, while visiting LOWAS shortly into the 3 year journey to the alpha session *Davesprite – Died in an explosion caused by Typheus, while visiting LOWAS shortly into the 3 year journey to the alpha session *Roxy – Stabbed in the heart by Jane, who had been trying to attack Rose. Jane knew that it was judged as a heroic death. Roxy could not be resurrected by Jane because Vriska put her to sleep *Spades Slick – Decapitated by Dave on LOTAK *The Condesce - stabbed by Roxy in the flash of Collide *Jack Noir B2 - Decapitated by Dave *Dirk - Decapitated by Dave, later resurrected by Jane Offshoot timelines *Terezi – Killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Bec Noir in her vision of an alternate future *Karkat – Killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Bec Noir in Terezi's vision of an alternate future *Doomed Aradiabots – All killed by either the A2 Black King or Bec Noir * – Killed by Spades Slick * – Killed by Spades Slick *Spades Slick – Killed by in 's vision of an alternate future *God tier Eridan – Seen in dream bubble with god tier Feferi. *God tier Feferi – Seen in dream bubble with god tier Eridan. *God tier Karkat – Seen in dream bubble with dream Nepeta. *Alternate Caliborn – Effectively deceased after Calliope predominated in an alternate timeline *Alternate Calliope – Ascended to god tier, but later allowed Echidna to kill her as it became clear that she had no hope of beating the session. Most likely Double Dead following her destruction of the Green Sun. Double Dead Various ghosts were killed by 's mouth beams *John – killed in an alternate timeline by Typheus due to Terezi's interference *Doomed Daves – one killed by the Draconian Dignitary when attempting to retrieve the MEOW code, one killed by Bec Noir due to Terezi's interference *Numerous Aradiabots *An offshoot god tier Tavros *An offshoot god tier Eridan *An offshoot god tier Feferi *An offshoot god tier Karkat *A dream Terezi *A dream Sollux *A dream Kanaya *A dream Nepeta *An instance of Equius *Various troll ghosts (except instances of Gamzee, Kurloz, Damara, Vriska and Aranea) as part of Vriska's ghost army Other deadness attributes As the Hussiebot image at the top of this page becomes outdated with new updates, any of these characters may potentially be moved from their current deadness categories at any time. Presumed dead, but uncertain *B2 Black Queen – Her fate when replaced by the Condesce is unknown; thus far, she has not been seen, and her whereabouts are currently unknown. However given the Condesce's nature and the lack of reason to keep her around, she was most likely killed *Cherub Session's Yaldabaoth – Presumed dead as stated to have been "defeated", probably with death, by Caliborn. In his Masterpiece he claims to have killed Yaldabaoth. *Pre-scratch ancestors – Any information about them, including their fates, is currently unknown. Presumed to be dead by the effects of a Sgrub session, as well as the eventual destruction of the troll universe *Pre-retcon Wayward Vagabond, Aquiusprite and Erisolsprite – Possibly killed in planetary collisions . It's unclear which version of Arquius was the one to merge with Lil Cal *Pre-retcon Dirk - Possibly glitched out of existence *B2 Jack Noir – Decapitated and sucked through an explosion/portal of his head's own creation, along with most of LOTAK *Betty Crocker / Her Imperious Condescension (post-retcon) – Impaled by Roxy Lalonde on post-retcon B2 Derse with Bro's sword. Whether the death sticks, however, depends on the exact nature of her conditional mortality curse. *Davepetasprite^2 - confronts '' at Collide and is not seen again. If alive, may have been trapped in the black hole created by the collapse of the Green Sun.'' Just uncertain *Beta kids - sucked into Caliborn's Ultimate weapon Possibly released during the events of Act 7. *Post-scratch Dad (pre-retcon) – a cross is scribbled over him in green by Hussiebot due to his (re?)existence after the scratch, was shown to be alive in his solitary confinement suite on Derse shortly before the entire planet was teleported away from Jake's destructive hope field and switched with LOFAF. * - Implied to be trapped in the black hole created by the collapse of the Green Sun, but his exact fate is unknown. Temporarily dead Characters who did die but were replaced by their dream self, ascended to god tier, or simply revived. *John Egbert – Killed by Bec Noir and ascended. Later was killed again by Bec Noir and revived. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain *Rose – Killed by Bec Noir, replaced with dream self. Killed again by the Tumor's explosion, and ascended to the god tiers. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain (Alive, and Alpha) *Dave – Killed by Bec Noir redirecting Jade's bullets, replaced with dream self. Killed again by the Tumor's explosion, and ascended. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain (Alive, and Alpha) *Jade – Killed by a shaving cream explosion set by the Courtyard Droll and received a "dead." tag '' . ''Ascended to god tier afterwards, combining with Jadesprite. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain (Alive, and Alpha) *Dream Jade –''Killed saving dream John from the fall of Prospit's moon; revived as Jadesprite, then combined with Jade when she ascended to god tier. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain '' *Aradia – Killed by Vriska through a mind-controlled Sollux, returned as a ghost, revived as Aradiasprite, became Aradiabot, ascended when her dream self was killed by Bec Noir. It is unknown if any of her deaths fulfilled Sollux's prophecy of all the trolls dying (Alive, and Alpha) *Nepeta – Bludgeoned to death by Gamzee , but with no dead tag shown. Exact time of death is unknown, and lack of the tag may mean she was just not dead at that point, but dying slowly. Revived as half of Fefetasprite, but later self-destructed. Post-retcon, she was instead prototyped by Jasprosesprite^2 and shook hands with Davesprite, which prototyped Davepeta^2. *Kanaya – Killed by Eridan's wand and received a "DEAD." tag , returned as a Rainbow Drinker. There is some question as to whether Kanaya really died , though her current alpha timeline status is uncertain (Alive, and Alpha) *Vriska – Bled out on her quest bed after being beaten to near death by Aradia, then ascended; her other deaths have been Retconned by John having knocked her out at a critical moment (Alive, and Alpha) *Eridan – Had his upper and lower torso auspicitised between by Kanaya's chainsaw , revived as half of Erisolsprite. *Equius – Asphyxiated by Gamzee and received a "DEAD." tag , revived as Equiusprite and later half of Arquiusprite. *Jake – Killed by the destruction of Prospit's moon and ascended. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain (Alive, and Alpha) *Dream Jane – Stab-greeted by post-scratch Jack Noir before Jane's entry , her body suddenly began glowing, reviving herself by the Lifey Thing. , revived herself with Maid of Life powers. Real self killed by the Red Miles '' ''and received a "DEAD." tag from Caliborn , replaced with dream self. Killed yet again by the destruction of Prospit's moon and ascended. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain (Alive, and Alpha) *Roxy – Killed by the Red Miles '' ''and received a "DEAD." tag from Caliborn , replaced with dream self. Killed again by the destruction of Derse's moon and ascended (Alive) *Dirk – Killed himself via decapitation with the sendificator, replaced with dream self. *Dream Dirk - Killed by the destruction of Derse's moon and ascended. Pelted by 's bullets in Collide and quickly replaced to another Dirk by fraymotif powers, but his consciouness merged with him. Lastly decapitated by Dave, who took his body to be later revived by Jane. (Alive) *Nanna – Killed by John's meteor impact; revived as Nannasprite (Alive) * Rambunctious Crow –''Accidentally skewered with Dave's katana; revived as a sprite, to later become Davesprite (Alive, unknown)'' *Jaspers/Frigglish – Sassacrushed during an appearifying accident; revived as Jaspersprite (Alive, unknown) *Becquerel –''Overwritten by Jade's dream self in her sprite '' * – Beaten to death by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Supposedly dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into. Inexplicably appears in 's apartment later, but vanishes by switching places with . Had he managed to survive he would have died when the universe was destroyed. Has since been brought back by Spades Slick along with the other numbered members of (barring ). * – Bled to death after being shot by Diamonds Droog. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Lived up to his name thanks to Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Originally dead, brought back through time shenanigans, decapitated by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Impaled by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Decapitated by Spades Slick's Rapier Wit. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Originally dead, brought back through time shenanigans, bludgeoned by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Had his head eaten by Hearts Boxcars. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Blown up by C4 placed in his oven with him. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Originally dead, brought back through time shenanigans, killed by . Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – Dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll *Wayward Vagabond - Possibly killed by Bec Noir in Cascade, but later revived by a doomed god-tier Feferi. *Caliborn / – Committed suicide sometime before A6A6 and ascended, soul ripped out of body and placed inside of Lil' Cal, where he eventually came back as *Nicolas Cage – Killed in the apocalypse, but went god tier and escaped; that Cage will never die, neither herocially nor justly *Fedorafreak – Died on his Quest Bed. Does not appear in Hussiebot image. The 2014 Calendar confirms that he ascended. *Calliope – Went to sleep after her dream self's death, allowing Caliborn to seize permanent control of their shared body. Later revived when Roxy gave her the Ring of Life. Retconned Some deaths have been removed from the events of the alpha timeline, but their pre-retcon ghosts still persist. *Vriska – Impaled by Terezi ; died a "Just" death and received a "DEAD." tag , although the precise circumstances are ; revived as Tavrisprite, but self destructed shortly afterwards. Death was retconned through deliberate intervention by John. *Tavros – Revived as Tavrisprite, but self-destructed shortly afterwards *Tavrisprite – Tavrispl♉ded (self-destructed), re-killing Tavros and Vriska *All of the deaths in GAME OVER Temporarily "half" dead Marked with half a cross on the Hussiebot image. *Sollux – Killed by the Vast Glub, revived by Feferi as Dersite dream self. Killed due to the strain of his psychic powers. Turned out to only be "Half dead" when he was able to leave his dream bubble in the furthest ring, possibly because he had two dream selves. Note that Sollux has stated he will die twice (and he did). After his half-corpse was revived as Erisolsprite, his dead half was pulled into the sprite causing his living half to become fully alive. Current alpha timeline status is uncertain, possibly half dead again following the events of the retcon, due to Erisolsprite never coming to exist (either Fully Alive and Fully Blind, or Half Dead and Half Blind, or both) '' Never died... yet (alpha timeline) *Lil Cal – ''B1 incarnation destroyed when B1 Jack was killed by Dave; B2 incarnation currently with Caliborn and will be sent into the Furthest Ring after becoming a vessel for his soul, where it will later be summoned by Gamzee through chucklevoodoos into Dave's nightmares and depart into B1 and B2 on baby Dirk/Bro's meteor; a third copy appears in Dirk's dream tower on B2 Derse's moon, possibly destroyed with the rest of Derse's moon *Lil Hal/Arquiusprite – Missing after the events of Collide. It's unclear which version of Arquius was the one to merge with Lil Cal *Post-scratch Dad (post-retcon) - a cross is scribbled over him in green by Hussiebot due to his (re?)existence after the scratch, now living in Earth C *Ms. Paint – classy as ever *Bec Noir – Disarmed (yes, in both senses) by PM, now living in Earth C *B2 Courtyard Droll – Last seen partying on LOTAK *B2 Draconian Dignitary – Last seen in Dad's Luxury Cell. Unknown if he was affected by the destruction of B2 Derse's moon *B2 White Queen – No confirmed death, but possibly killed in the destruction of B2 Prospit *Peregrine Mendicant – Goes on to build Can Town with WV, presumably living happily ever after *Serenity – Reunited with WV at long last *Casey – Last seen on LOMAX leading the skeleton army against *The Kids' Denizens – the kids' denizens remain on their respective planets. May have been affected by planetary explosions during the events of GAME OVER pre-retcon. Probably fine post-retcon. Yaldabaoth was pulled in a black hole to Caliborn's session and was presumaly killed by him. Typheus likely killed in post-retcon iteration of LOWAS, but was eventually replaced by pre-retcon John's iteration of the denizen. *Kids' Genesis Frog tadpole – shot out of the Forge to become a fully formed Genesis Frog. *Lil Sebastian – sunk into the ocean next to Jake's island, lasted centuries on post-Scratch Earth, and is currently active and in Caliborn's company *Squarewave and Sawtooth – last seen during the trickster kids' alchemizing binge on LOTAK. May have been killed pre-retcon in planetary explosions during , confirmed to be alive on post-retcon Earth C Dead characters in Paradox Space *Monkey – In " ", John saw a monkey get shanked by another monkey at the zoo. *A whole pile of dead animals GCat caught in " ", including a mouse, a red bird, a squirrel, an ostrich, a beaver, a duck, a walrus and a wolf. *Party goers – In 3 people try to party with Jeff, and they die. *Red Hella Jeff – In Jeff became immortal after wishing that his tee shirt representation would age instead of him, he then proceeds to party forever, but he switches with the shirt again after he tears on a nail, causing him to age instantaneously and be torn in half. * – In Was a recipient of one of Vriska's Secret Sufferer presents, which was a doomsday device that immediately detonated and killed the troll. *Aradia -'' prior to the events of Summerteen Romance.'' *Sweet Jeff (or Hella Bro?) - by the bear version of Bec Noir in Summerteen Romance. *Bear Bec Noir -'' '' in Summerteen Romance. *Doomed-timeline Damara Megido - trying to escape Cronus Ampora. Dead characters in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator All deaths of named characters in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator are considered non-canonical. *In Volume 1, Diemen Xicali will die in one of his bad endings. *In Volume 2, the MSPA Reader will kill themself in one of Cirava Hermod's bad endings. *In Volume 9, the MSPA Reader is presumably sacrificed in one of Chahut Maenad's bad endings. *In Volume 12, Tirona Kasund will die in one of her bad endings. *In Volume 13, Boldir Lamati will die in one of her bad endings, and the MSPA Reader will die in one of Stelsa Sezyat's bad endings. *In Volume 14, both Karako Pierot and the MSPA Reader will die in one of his bad endings. *In Volume 16, the MSPA Reader will die in one of Marvus Xoloto's bad endings, and Zebruh Codakk will die in the other. *In Volume 17, Daraya Jonjet will presumably die in one of her bad endings. *In Volume 18, the MSPA Reader will die in one of Soleil twins' bad endings. Dead characters in Problem Sleuth *Demonhead Mobster Kingpin – slain by a last ditch effort from Problem Sleuth by throwing his candy corn into his Fetal Seedpod. '' *Mobster Kingpin – ''slain again by launching from Mount Saint Lardass and then onto a Ham Needle, he can never escape through the Death Door ever again. *MSPA Reader – Implied suicide Died once but revived themselves *Lil' Ace Dick – slain because he killed himself with grenades inside of Mobster Kingpin's stomach, then later challenged Death to win his life back. *Pickle Inspector – slain because he increased the Accretion Rate way too high thus causing an explosion, he challenged Death to win his life back as well. *Honeybee Professor – died the same way Pickle Inspector did, he did however escape death by flying away from the Afterlife. *Mobster Kingpin – was once slain by a finishing blow from Hysterical Dame, he then sneaked his way out the Death Door to revive himself from the dead. *Madame Murel – slain by both Hysterical Dame and Nervous Broad, walked out the Death door when everyone began to leave into the Black Hole. Dead characters in Jailbreak *Guard – Used as battering ram for the door *Logorg – Drilled through. Later revived as Drillgorg, but crushed by a prisoner. *Flood Prisoner – Harpooned by a prisoner. Dies of blood loss. *Prisoner – ''Shot head in suicide after the flood prisoner dies.''d dead characters Category:Problem Sleuth characters Category:Homestuck characters Category:Homestuck concepts